The Tragedy of Project Shadow -- A Realistic Sonic Adventure 2
by ZacharyJAK
Summary: a gruesome and sad rendition of what Sa2 would have been like in real life


THE TRAGEDY OF PROJECT SHADOW

Rated M for realistic violence, agony and real life like scenarios, extremely sad disturbing subject matter - intended to enlighten people.

This is for those who fail to see the truth about the biolizard... she may have been a monitor lizard, but she was not evil. She endured a life of agony and payed in trade. She died in the worst type of pain. All she wanted to do was make people happy. And due to human cruelty she was brainwashed and had to be killed. People burned her earthly ancestors alive in our world. This story is written to show you that all creatures are equal whether they have fur or scales. Marias's agony was short lived geralds was far worse... yet it was the biolizard who by far suffered the worst. I have never seen a character suffer as horribly as her. And she is my favorite of all these characters. Please learn from this story. Her agony echoes in all of the giant reptiles whom we so callously muredered in mass genocides. The are gone forever... nothing can change that. Only by understanding the agony of the biolizard will their memory be honored! and remember: SA2 was censored severly. This scenario would have been a lot more gruesome in real life settings. And the biolizard you see in the game is not what she truly is/was... that is a result of endless torture by humans. If she were real in her true form (which I wish she was) the sad thing is the humkans woulds do the same thing to her that they did in the game! reptiles are not inferior to mammals... no matter what "evil scientists" say. The same is true in real life... many humans are no better than Robotnik because they think this way! don't let their evil fool you. Now let me tell you...

There was a space colony known as the ARK. bathed in the light of a million stars it floated protectively over a planet known as mobius - an alternate earth in another dimension. the animals of this planet were sentient on par with humans and many were bipedal and colored differently than their earthly counterparts. the humans of this dimension however were the same as they are on earth. corrupt. they murdered, stole, raped, tortured and domineered. obsesed with money and control. but there was also good amongst the humans. their was a genius scientist named Gerald Kintober Robotnik. his IQ was immense, and he was a pure and gentle man. that is why he lived on a space colony for he could not bear the burden of humanity's evils and the agony it brought forth. his most beloved possesion was his granddaughter Maria. Maria was a very kind gentle young woman. she thought the best of eveyone. she had a mind similar to anne frank, a human girl who was murdered by the Nazis. Maria was terminally ill. she had an un-named disease that destoyed muscle mass and was with the current treatments almost impossible to cure. she was doomed to die an early and agonizing death. Gerald had a plan however for humanity and for aiding his granddaughter. he was going to create an ultimate form of life. a creature blessed with a superior intillect and near immortality. Gerald wanted only to make the people happy through the power of science. he loved reptiles, because they are such dignified and pure animals. large reptiles were also far stronger than any mammal, and infinately more powerful than a human. for the physical form of a human is incredibly weak, despite their mental capacity. Gerald took genes from the fossils of a Megalania, a giant 40 foot intelligent monitor lizard who's species was burned alive and eradicated some several thousands of years ago - by none other than humanity. using the genes he took from the Megalania fossils he added genes from other animals to give the lizard special powers. energy manipulation, telepathy, and regeneration of severed limbs. she was also asexual, though this was already the case for some female monitor lizards can asexually reproduce, such as komodo dragons and of course megalania. using the genes he grew a biologically augmented megalania fetus in a fluid filled chamber. "you will be like a child to me, you will enlighten humanity... and you will be the ultimate life form, my daughter; Shadow the Biolizard." Gerald watched eachday as the creature grew rapidly. the augmented genes would help her reach full size in a short time. the now 4 foot long reptile started to kick and move around in the tube. it was time for her to come into the world. gerald extracted her from her glass stasis tube. the creature was the size of a small komodo dragon, and her eyes showed boundless kindness and sentience. gerald had done it, he had created a perfect ultimate life form. he hoisted the creature into the air, the lizard flicked her forked toungue and licked his cheek. Gerald's eyes glowed with vibrant joy. He felt so happy - but the other humans on the ARK looked on in disgust. they hated reptiles as many humans do on earth. and they had wanted the ultimate life form to be a mammal. One day they lured the young biolizard into a room and locked it behind her, laughing as they shocked her with cattle prods. she cried out in pain and gerald came running. "what are you doing to my creation!?" hollored gerald. the hateful men just snickered, its only a filthy lizard they said arrogantly. it is the ulimate life form it will just heal! "Never again" said gerald through gritted teeth... 2 years later the creature had reached full size at 50 feet long she was a massive majestic reptile. yet the sadistic expiraments had continued. humans had abused her many times and gerald had many run-ins with them. But due to a government that only protected humans there was little he could do... this creature had no rights. Yet her tormentors did... Maria was getting sicker as well, frail and emaciated with buboe like wounds that had to be lanced and cleaned. she was in constant pain. and gerald was foreced to take a sample of her disease to study it. he told the scientists to inject it into the biolizard in a very small incriment for to much may proove fatal. He had the cure almost complete. The walked toward the giant dragon like creature. "come here you putrid freak!" the man snickered. The scientist betrayed gerald and injected a massive sample of the pathogen into the creature unbeknownst to gerald. She licked the man playfully with her forked tongue. "get away from me you stinking breathed monster!"he swore and smacked her across the face. She could have bitten his head off but she would not betray gerald. She was supposed to help humans not kill them. a few mornings later a scientist awoke gerald. "your lizard is in agony..." he said, Gerald could have sworn he saw the man hide a sneer. and gerald rushed to the biolizards quarters. the creature was laying on the ground gasping for air. large boils covered her back legs and infected fluid seeped from her eyes. "my daughter..." he groaned "what have the done to you..." tears falling from his eyes. Gerald grabbed the syringe with his newly conducted cure and injected it into the creatures neck. the lizard twitched and was rendered unconcious. Gerald found maria slumped on the bed in pain moaning. "I am sorry Maria" he said compassionately. Maria sobbed in pain as the thick needle penetrated her damaged flesh. In time the cure slowed maria's degeneration almost to a halt. And soon she was playing hide and seek with shadow in the corridors. But biolizard was not so lucky. her back legs had to be amputated. The sadsitic humans didn't use any anesthesia and one morning Gerald heard her shrieks of agony echoing through the halls of the ARK -and he ran to her. he was too late to stop them. she lay contorting in agony on the ground with her back legs severed. pus and blood seeping from the stumps. The man with the amputation saw was snickering evilly. Geralds face turned beat red. "I am done with you!" said gerald with tears in his eyes. you do this again and i will kill you and feed her your corpses... if you are lucky! other wise i'll bash you on the head and let her swallow you alive!" and that cut it, the man's face turned white as a ghost. "Fuck you Gerald! he swore and gave Gerald the finger... He shipped home to mobius the next day. The biolizards eyes were terminally damaged. They had to be cut out and replaced with scope like machines. tragically the only way to keep her alive was to fuze her with a hideous metallic respirator. which was excruciatingly painful. Gerald averted his eyes as the machine was burned into her flesh. She screamed in unimaginable agony and siezed on the floor, mercifully fainting. Gerald sobbed on his knees. "I am so sorry my creation... I had no choice!" this new event disfigured her back and front remainig limbs with coarse yellow green scars. she now looked like a monster and was unable to continue as a viable ultimate life form. and gerald new in order to help humanity he must create a new ultimate life form... This broke his heart, he had failed his reptilian "daughter". this new ultimate life form took the form of a black bipedal hedgehog with red markings. when gerald extracted him as a mammalian succesor he held him in the air and the creature grabbed his finger with his paw. Even though this made Gerald outwardly happy he felt so much guilt. a tear escaped his eye. Just then maria hobbled into the room. "what is that?" she asked, "its so cute!" she grabbed the lttle hedgehog and hugged it to her bossom. the little hedgehog cuddled up to her like a baby would a mother – the start of an unbreakable bond. over the next 2 years shadow grew into a 3 foot hedgehog, his true size. Even though he was much smaller and more fragile than his reptilian sister, he was extremely agile and the scientists were pleased. this mammal they believed was far superior to the biolizard, who was now locked in the core of the colony. shadow never felt the burning agony of even a single expirament. and he was maria's best friend. at night when maria was writhing in pain on her bed and unable to find comfort, shadow would snuggle up to her and she would sleep with a smile upon her pale face. the biolizard felt all this love and wondered why she wasn't part of it. she lay on the cold floor of her metal prison and wept. why had the humans who she was supposed to help treated her so horrifically? Sequentially - this entire time the human militia G.U.N. was watching intently. They thought that the ultimate life forms would make perfect weapons and so they made an excuse - a horrible abomination had formed and needed to be captured, dead or alive, preferably alive... so they set about to raid the ARK... Maria and shadow stood on the Mobius/Earth veiw room on the ARK's periphery. the planet was so beautiful. blue green and vibrant. Maria wanted to go down there and tell people to be happy with what they had... that their greed could ruin them. "What do you think its like on earth? said Maria to shadow, and he said "I just don't know any more why I was created... what my purpose is for being here... maybe if I go down there I will find the answers... maybe... Maria...?" Just then gunshots were heard and screams of agony rent their eardrums as bodies hit the floor. Some died instantly whist others screamed in controted with agony. Their frail vulnerable human forms bleeding out on the cold steel. The corridors ran red with blood "Oh No!"Maria wailed... "we have to evacuate!" quickly she buckled Shadow into an escape pod. "Freeze! put your hands in the air!" yelled the commander. Maria approached the release lever. "Don't touch that lever you little bitch!" yelled the commander. Maria ran to the lever in defiance... BANG! Maria shrieked in burning agony as a bullet ripped through her chest severing her veina cava. blood spurted from the hole just below her left bossom. Her body jerked forward and then backward. Her face twisted in a grimace of unspeakable pain. Again she cried and screamed as she crumpled to her knees. "MARIA!" cried shadow. "Shadow..." gasped maria blood dripping from her trembling lips "Do it... for me... for all of the people... on... that... planet... Let them live... for their... dreams..." "Don't die!" sobbed shadow maria looked at him weakly trying to smile as she twitched and tembled in anguish. "Thats... the reason... why... you... were brought into... the... world... "Maria NOOOO!" shadow screamed" "Syannora... Shadow the... Hedgehog... ..." with tremendous agonized effort she wrenched the lever downward... blood sprayed from her chest as she pulled the lever... she fell limp at shadows feet... blood pooling around her lifeless form. Shadow banged hysterically at the plexiglass pod. "MAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIAAAAAAA!" he wailed. and he was shot into space... he plummeted trough the atmosphere screaming for his dead friend. As he landed the military tracked his descent. The pod smashed into the ground right into the military base. The military had it rigged. Shadows' head was bashed against the pods ceiling and he was rendered unconcious. When he awoke he was restrained. There was a mob od sadistic looking military men around him... like the ones that had killed maria... "I will kill you all... you killed MY BEST FRIEND! I will kill... ..." and that is all he got to say... there was a mechanical hissing and whirring and he was frozen cryogenically... back on the ARK gerald was returning to his home after being at work on the eclipse cannon, which could obliterate any asteroids tha strayed to close to the planet. As he walked through the corridors he smelled cleaning soultion and the halls were vacant. He felt nameless dread in his heart. "What is going on...?" he thought. Then he smelled a dead body. And his eyes glkazed over maria was laying in a dried pool of blood. Pale and clearly dead. "NO! howled gerald... NOT HER! he began to tremble uncontrolably. he crumpled to his knees next to her corpse and wailed. He grabbed the lifeless remains of his only reason for life and shook it. He wanted so badly to belive she was just alseep, but the smell told him otherwise. He cradled her body sobbing uncontolably. "WHY MY GRANDAUGHTER!? WHY GOD!? MY BELOVED GRANDAUGHTER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his eyes glazed over and tears dripped fervently. "I WILL GET REVENGE!" he drooled "THOSE WRETCHED BASTARDS WILL PAY! PAY WITH THEIR BLOOD!" he sat their babling incoherantly as he stroked her corpse...

In the core of the ARK the biolizard felt his mind shatter unto insanity, she heard his cries... she went into a frenzy smashing her massive scaly neck into the walls so hard that her vision blurred temporarily... Suddenly an army of hateful looking men ran into the core of the ARK. "look at that hideous fucking reptile... it must be the unltimate life form!..." a man said. "Ultimate life form my ass!" snickered another man... "its just a stupid megalania... BURN! BURN LIKE THE REST OF YOUR DISGUSTING SPECIES... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Kill her!" the other men hollored. Bullets were flying in every direction but the bullets just bounced off her armoured scaly hide which was infanately tougher than their feeble skin. Enraged by her fathers mental wails she brought her foot down on a man, crushing his frail human body as blood and organs spurted out... She summoned her energy based eggs and fired them at the men with telekinesis. One hit a man center mass and blew open his chest as he fell in shreiking agony he continued to twitch on the floor. The glowing orbs blew off limbs and rent organs. Their cacophony of agony filled the biolizard's ears. Blood and mutilated human bodies hit the floor all around the room. "GOD FUCKING LIZARD!" screamed the commander as he shot the life support machine's organic core. Causing the biolizard to scream in pain. As she faltered he ran to the door and sealed it. Then the biolizards slimy drooling reptilian maw came down around the man's flaing body. And he screamed as he was encased in slime covered orange flesh and slid down her foul smelling esophagus. If he was lucky he would drown in her komodo dragon like drool. if not he would be slowly digested in her carnivorous belly and die in absolute agony - A fitting end for such a loathesome man. Despite this the door was sealed. And try as the biolizard might she could not break through it. Hysterically ramming the door she screamed as geralds agony assaulted her. The surviving men then took great pleasure in disposeding of her family of sentient megalania lizards who were gestating in their stasis tubes. She watched helplessly as the were ejected into space where they would die alone and frozen in the void and she thought shadow, their mammailian counterpart had met the same fate. Gerald lay huddled on the floor in a daze next to maria's corpse. "Freeze!" yelled another military man. He pointed his shotgun at geralds head. "Your under arrest!" he grabbed the broken man he punched gerald in the face and threw him to the ground and handcuffed him... "YOU KILLED MY GRANDAUGHTER!" screamed gerald "Tell it to the judge!" cackled the man. they dragged him kicking and screaming to the teleporter and he was in time brought before an ignorant judge. Like most judges he only cared about human rights. "Court is now in session..." "your worthless reptile killed many men. Said the judge coldly" "YOU MURDERED MY GRANDDAUGHTER!.. I WILL BLOW UP THIS ENTIRE PLANET!" wailed gerald, the gavel struck the stand. "gerald kintober robotnik you are found guilty of mass muder and attempted genocide., gerald kintober robotnik.. you are sentanced to death via the firing squad. Your execution will take place in a week! court is adjoured". The men grabbed gerald and threw him in a prison cell. The poor man's mind was broken, his will to live annihilated. He sat on the floor of the cell and sobbed. What the men did not know is that gerald had a device under his labcoat and with it he could send the biolizard his thoughts. "you are the ultimate life form. You will fail unless you make the humans happy... and the only way to do that... IS TO KILL THEM ALL!" the laptop that was in his cell came in handy to him as well. With it he accesessed the ARKs failsaves. He then reprogrammed it to abandon its orbit once it was reactivated. The colony would smite the planet and every living thing would die... again and again he brainwashed the biolizard telling her that the only way to help people was to end their "evil" existances. Eventually the guards caught onto this. "you are insane Gerald!" they excaimed. They then resceduled the execution. The miltary men came into the room with shotguns. "ready to die psycho!?" they laughed. Pointing a pistol at his chest. "Is there anything you want to say!? Any last words...?" the doctors eyes glazed over "all of you ungreatful humans, who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair! All of you ungreatful humans who took ev..." BANG! the bullet hit gerald in the chest and severed his aorta "UGGGGGHHH... Ma...ri...a..." he sputtered. CRACK! the shotgun blast took off the left upper hemisphere of geralds head. Blood and brains hit the wall. Thus geralds weeping eyes closed... his beautiful blue eyes... which would never again open. The biolizard howled in anguish. She had seen the whole thing on the screen on the ARKs core. Her mind broke she realized in her anguished insanity that Gerald was probably right. In order to help people she needed to destroy the earth... she needed to put them out of their misery. In the core of the colony she would remain for fifty years. Sustained only by her machinery. With no one to love her and only the memory of what had happened to gerald to accompany her. And she blamed herself. Her mind rotted away as the mechanical componants (including a robotic brain implant given t her by a scientist in one of their barbaric expiraments) took over and eventually all that was left was insanity and the will to make gerald the one human who loved her, and all the people happy. Gerald's brainwashing was complete...

50 years later:

Gerald robotnik faded to memory and on mobius grew a new threat. Geralds own grandson, Ivo robotnik was mentally ill due to his grandfathers end so long ago. He was only seven years old when his grandfather was executed. He had become a mad scientist with dellusions of ruling the planet. His fantasy; the eggman empire. He had released shadow from frozen tomb (and unbeknownst to him shadow too had been brainwashed, as he shared a telepathic link with his reptilian sister). Shadow only remebered parts of his past due to experiments conducted on hm whilst he was frozen; his memories had been tampered with... He thought that maria wanted to be avenged. He would destroy the earth!... Ivo robotnik had boarded his grandfather's ARK and planned to use the eclipse cannon to blackmail the nation into surrendering to his demented fantasy, lest he would blow up the capitol. But then the worlds hero, sonic the hedgehog boarded the ARK and defeated the madman, though not before the ARK was reactivated by robotnik. By plugging the choas emeralds into the ARKs control pylon. The chaos emeralds had endless energy and contained the life force of god himself. As planned the ARK began its desecent! (though not before sonic destroyed the eclipse cannon. The room sonic and his friends stood in shook violently... "Whats going on!?" Proclaimed knuckles the echidna. And rouge the bat, a known prostitue and treasure hunter approached and said: "its all over for us! The ARK is currently approaching the planet at an incredible velocity. If it impacts earth we are all doomed." "we have to stop the colony now!" said tails the fox, sonic's best friend. Just then robotnik walked into the room. I am not responsible for this! I would have done this a long time ago had I the chance! He handed rouge the virtual diary of Gerald's. She plugged it into the console as she was instructed. The recording played. "I do not know quite what happened or what went wrong... was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form!? I thought it was to be something to benefit and enlighten mankind, but then the military landed on the ARK and raided it. Maria, my colleagues and my creations my son and daughter, I hope you are all safe... I found marias name amongst those who died when the ARK was shut down, there was supoosed to have been an accident..." his voice broke "she ment everything to me! I couldn't bear the thought that she had died! I had nothing more to live for... I WENT INSANE!" his voice became cold and psychotic "I got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts, all I could think about was that I wanted it all to end... based on my original projections I was able to reprogram my creations... I will leave everything to them. If you wish to fill the world with destruction then release and awaken them TO THE WORLD!" then his execution sequence showed and everyone looked away as he was shot to death. "the only way to stop the chaos emeralds is with the master emerald. We have to get to the core!" said knuckles. "the core of the ARK is violently unstable and explosive due to the energy of the chaos emeralds! We have to stop the emeralds!" and so the party of bipedal animals embarked on a perilous quest to the core of the colony. Tails and Ivo destroyed the security doors using their mechanical exo suits. Rouge trigered the failsave to open and knuckles swam through a submerged section to open the last door. Finally sonic triggered an electrical distubance and located the core. Lest it was a perilous journey because of all geralds guard robots and exprimental liquid life forms had been unleashed. After felling countless robots and artificial chaos, they made to the core.., upon reaching the core they looked in horror at a pulsating mechanical core. Badly overloaded anmd reaching peak instability it beat like a living heat with four canister like segements. As sonic and knuckles apporached the core there was a whirring noise and suddenly a flash of white light filled the room. "ALL OF YOU UNGREATFUL HUMANS WHO TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME WILL FEEL MY LOSS AND DESPAIR!" geralds last words echoed in the void and a reptilian roar was heard. The biolizard landed with a crash on the floor in front of the ARKs metal heart. Try as they might sonic and knuckles could not harm the giant brainwashed megalania. And she attacked them whenever they tried to get to the core. "This must be the prototype that weas supposedly to be encapsulated!?... "

back in the room where Maria had died stood shadow waiting for death. But then Amy, sonic's girlfriend approached him. "Shadow we need you, please help us." "there's no reason to help any one, besides there is no way to save them..." replied shadow. And Amy yet said"there has to be... I know humans fight for trivial things, many may be selfish like the professer said. But they all have good in them..." shadow ignored her but then she said "shadow... I beg of you, do it for them, give them a chance to be happy..." and then shadow had a flashback. As his trauma left him stricken with PTSD. Maria was bleeding out on the floor, and she had said what she truly wanted. Due to amy's sentence, he understood truly and fully what he wanted to do. Tears poured from his eyes as the brainwashing faded forever. "I must go now! I must keep my promise to Maria.. and you..." with that he teleported to the core. Upon reaching the core the Biolizard attacked him. And he beheld her with horror. Her face was diusfigured with burns around her vacant eye sockets from which mechanical probe like eyes portruded. Across her back streched a colossal ventilator like a malignant metallic octupus. Its core resembled a brain but without the two characteristic hemispheres. Her back legs were stumps appearing to have been rotted away. She attacked him feeling such guilt at trying to kill her brother but it needed to end, it all needed to end. It was to be the ultimate mercy and she would not fail her creator! Shadow waded into battle with the giant reptile. He sucessfully distracted the biolizard and as she tired she began to hyperventilate. As she gasped for air shadow used her breathing cables which came from her mouth and attached to her ventilator to reach the device. Then he heard a deep female voice in his head. It was so filled with sorrow and sounded so weary, so tired and stricken. "Lead me out with your light! I have breathed in the disgusting air of human darkness..." then he slammed into the ventilator, cracking the glass. The biolizard roared in terible pain as the burning pain seared through her insides. She then shot a black orb of antimatter from her metal tubes and shadow was knocked off his feet. The biolizard closed in to kill him. But then she was overcome by sorrow. She felt love for him. She couldn't bear to hurt him. Her true nature shown through until shadow cracked the life support yet more. She howled in horrible pain. Then she used her secret weapon. The red glowing egg like orbs were fired at shadow, but they were skillfully evaded. The biolizard was in overdrive unable to catch her breath. Lactic acid burned her muscles. Shadow bounded up the floating red orbs, and with a mighty blow, blew off the glass shell of the respirator. Exposing the life giving mechanism. The biolizard roared as loud as agony rent her insides. "help me.. brother... lead me out with your light..." then everything began to float in the air with the anigravity function on the biolizards machinery was activated. Clear orange fluid drained from the damaged respirator. Shadow navigated the cloud of explosive spheres and with all his might; lay waste to ventilator. Orange fluid sprayed from the shattered bloody dome, and the brain like organ caved in and ruptured. The bullet from fifty years ago fell out. The machine started to explode and burn with fire. The smell of burning flesh filled the room. The biolizard roared and screamed in agony and then she collapsed and started convulsing on the ground. So powerful and mighty... yet so stricken and inssuficient. Her contortions of agony shook the room. She got tunnel vision, she could only gasp for air as her insides were seared with relentless burning pain. Blood dripped from her mouth as some of the vessels had burst around the left breathing tube, which had snapped when she collapsed. Internal damage renderd her unconcious. And she lay broken; mangled on the floor with her life support failing. She was dying. "take that you abomination!" yelled shadow. But in his heart something was not aty ease. Was she really an abomination? Who was speaking to him telepathicaly!? Knuckles had reached the cores control pack and inseted the master emerald into the console. He recited an ancient prayer. "chaos is the power power enriched by the heart, only you can do this... STOP THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" the emeralds clattered to the floor. The colony was just about to stop. But then the stricken lizard got up on her feet. She was in horrible agony, her insides felt molten and inflamed. She looked at shadow and wailed mournfully, before dissapearing in a flash of light. Shadow looked horrifed... "is that what chaos control really is!?" a peel of agony was heard from the space outside the ARK. Suddenly the ARK shook again even more violently... "if we stopped the choas emeralds why is the colony still falling!?" suddenly ivo's voice was heard over the intercom. "She's become one with the colony! she's detrmined to keep it on its collision course... Terminate her!" sonic and shadow looked at eachother, they had tried to kill eachother before but now in the wake of disaster they formed an alliance. Using the limitless energy of the emeralds they bacame invincible. They were now in super form – super sonic and super shadow. And they flew out to confront the final hazard. The creature was mutilated beyond belief. The fusion point of metal unto flesh, on her backside was bloody and visceral. Organs and bloody flesh hung from her backside. Her left leg was now a frozen pus seeping stump, due to the vacuum of space. Which had ripped it away. The outline of the cannon's tip could be seen in a gruesome bulge. Luckily the hedgehogs wre immune in super forms. But the lizard was not. She had fuzed all her mechanical componants with the ARK. And was using its power to stay alive, but it would not last. She was rotting, and soon she would die in the collision to smite the planet. Her metal eyes were hanging from their sockets and blood and pus dripped out in a viscous festering slurry. Skin was rotting melting and peeling off all around the metal implants. Veins bulged from her body and dark necrotic patches bloomed and pulsed under her skin. Her one remaining limb was clenched and wracked with horrible agony. Their was on her shoulder exposed bone. Her body was crumpled and warped, distorted by the impalation and her spine showed where her tail once was. Pus and dark infected blood seep from her tortured frame. But worst of all were the giant festering pus filled sac like wounds which potruded from random points on her body. They were red and bloody and the tissue around them was necroitc and inflamed. Like a giant death filled malignancy. Abseseses caused by her advanced flesh destroying disease, which without the aid of her ventilator had gone rampant and caused free radicals of cell death and apoptosis. Sonic laughed, he had no idea she was innocent, devoid of the truth he only saw the oppitamy of evil and genocide. But had he known the truth he would not have been able to bear it. Shadow trembled, his body wracked with an unknown sorrow. He had no idea why but seeing this creature in such agony broke his entire mind. It robbed him of the will to live. Sonic dashed toward the contorting creature. He slammed into a buboe so hard that it exploded and blood and pus sprayed out in a gruesome eruption, leaving a gangrenous gaping wound which cauterized under the hedgehog's molten aura. The pain was inconcievable. Molten jagged daggers raped her asfflicted body. She didn''t roar instead she shreiked like a wounded animal, a keening peel of raw godless sheer agony. "take that!" said sonic. "help... me... help me... it hurts... he brainwashed me..." sobbed the unknown voice in shadows head. Shadow sobbed as he realized that the voice was coming from the tormented megalania... his long lost sister she was. And she loved him and he had loved her... "please help me..." shadow sobbed as he realized with mounting horror that he had to kill his last family member. It was best for her as well. She shot her red egg like spheres, which it now occurred that this is what they were for they were malignant and malformed... shadow flew into her ripping open a festering wound on her leg stump and blowing it open. Blood and pus and festering lymph gushed out into the void. She arched her pregensile neck and shrieked in soul raping agony. The pain was too much and it would not end. Her contortions grew more erratic. As they neared the atmosphere her skin started to melt away, blistering even more in the burning heat. "SHADOW HELP ME! HE LOVED ME, HE NEEDS TO BE... HAPPY!" the molten agony obliterated her brainwashing. The metal brain componants overloaded and short circuited. She wailed. "KILL ME BROTHER! I BEG YOU PLEASE KILL ME!" shadow realized what he had to do. "Distract her for me!" sonic flew past the lizard and flew circles around her. Shadow aimed for a bloated fistula on her neck. She beheld her brother. Her tears now mixed with her blood. She didn't even attack him, which she easily could have. "Set me free... I love... you..." she said with blood pouring out of her eyes nose ears and mouth. Shadow annihilated her abscess. And she writhed in agony, contorting and shreiking like a dying woman. Peels of agony rent apart the void of space. Blood pus and lymph sprayed from all of her wounds and every opening bled out. The putrefied fluids vaporized as the hit shadows molten aura. Her contortions shook the ARK and then, was heard the most agonizing shreik ever heard. The lizards mutilated and butchered body fell limp. She stopped feeling pain just in the nick of time, her soul was about to explode "good bye... sha...dow..." tears poured from her eye sockets. and then meciful blackness enveloped her... the biolizards muilated copse was incinerated by air friction. Shadow sobbed as the corpse burned away, his last connection was dead and he was to blame. He looked at the spot where his sister had died so horibly. There was nothing left but a bloody stain on the eclipse cannon. "Make them happy!" said maria's soul to shadow. Maybe in his anguish he was hearing things or maybe she was speaking to him from beyond but be illusion or be she real he cared not. "NOW SHADOW!" using chaos control; a manever which warped space and time the hedgehogs teleported the colony back into a safe orbit just in time. Shadow looked at sonic, tears in his eyes, "I need to leave sonic, my purpose is fulfiled..." NO! shadow! yelled sonic... he could have grabbed shadow but something in his heart told him not to. Shadow fell into the atmosphere... "this... is what... you... wanted … this is... my promise... I made.. to... you..." he looked up to see a cross like star in the heavens, and that was the last thing he saw as he was instantly vaporized in a flash of light. Back on the ARK sonic numbly handed rough shadows bracelet. "He saved us all, he saved the planet... he was a brave and heroic hedgehog..." sonics lips trembled and he walked over to the window in the corner. A tear fell from robotniks eye. "I looked up to may grandfather because of all he accomplished in life... I always wanted to be a great scientist like him. Tails put his gloved paw on robotnik. "We all did it together." robotnik replied "did he really mean try to destroy us..." rouge hugged knuckles as she was severly traumatized. "I think I will give up being a prostitute and a greedy theif..." she muttered. sonic wept in the corner. Pounding his fist on the wall... "why shadow!? Why did you have to die!?... created... the ulimate life form..." amy approached him. What is the matter sonic!? "Its nothing" said... wiping the tears from his muzzle "lets go home to the planet as cool and blue as me!" but he was hiding his anguish. and as he walked out the door of the room, he said in honor of the fallen: "sayannora, shadow the hedgehog" and that was the last anyone ever heard of shadow or the of humanity. The ultimate life forms... and the ultimate martyrs...

\- The earth was saved... but the cost was far to great... Maria, Gerald, the biolizard and shadow were dead, lost forever. Nothing could replace ever eplace them. humanity lost a great thing... and their victims payed the ultimate price: the cruelty of mankind … -

\- END -


End file.
